which vow should I take?
by rascal angel
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a soon-to-be-nun, promise to dedicate her whole life to God. But will it be the same if Natsume Hyuuga AKA Japan's No.1 womanazer enter her life? Will she able to take her Vow to God as a nun or as a wife or not at all? plase r & r, NxMxRxH


**

* * *

**********

my first time on writing a GA fic so forgive me for wrong details..please read and review

**Disclaimer: what's the name of this site again?**

**to BadzGurl: thanks 4 the info actually I'm really going to tell that but the time I write that my sister interrup and close the document that makes me,a lazy girl, don't want to repeat it all **

**(a/n: philanderer means womanizer and they are 18 years old already)**

**Amu:**why am I here?

**Aim:**huh your here?

**Amu:**what do you think?

**Aim:**(wow...cool and spicy...)umm probably

**Amu:**just finish this chapter for you to continue the story I'm in

**Aim:**I include you in one of my story?

* * *

**Mikan Sakura, a soon-to-be-nun, promise to dedicate her whole life to God. But will it be the same if Natsume HyuugaAKA Japan's No.1 philanderer enter her life? Will she able to take her Vow to God as a nun or as a wife or not at all?

* * *

**

_'Mikan..Mikan my child'_

_'Huh? Who are you? What do you need from me?'_

_'Save my people from this evil world'_

_'I don't get it?'_

_'guide my people to me'_

_you still did not answer my question, who are you?'_

_'you will find out soon'_

_'wait, where are you going? I'm not yet finished'_

* * *

RING!!RING!!

_'that same dream again' _a brunette girl thought as she try to stop her noisy alarm clock from ringing

she lazily went out of bed and do her morning routine.

"Mikan you will be late in school if you don't move fast" Mikan's mom, Yuka said to her daughter who is now making her way out of her huge room. (a/n:they are rich)**_

* * *

_**

**_Alice Convent school_**

"gomene, Serina-sensei for being late"Mikan said to her teacher hoping not to get detention

"It now happend, What else can I do?" the teacher reply that make mikan's face form a smile

she walk towards her seat which is located beside her friend anna.

"mikan-chan would you like to te mall with me after the mass?" anna whisper

"sure"

**_

* * *

_**

Mall

**!i!i Mikan !i!i!**

where are they?? I'm already been standing here for about an hour and still no presence of them. How could this day get worst? Maybe I should walk around first while waiting for them.

wow life on malls sure is different from the convent, it's bigger and noisier. I walk pass so many stores full of useless things. Until I see one store that got my attention "book store" I mumble under my breath. I need a new bible because my bible is already old. As I enter the store I see many eyes staring at me, Why?

"hey old lady, could you please dress properly?" a girl ask that make me lost my temper. How dare she do that calling me an old lady?? for her information I'm only 18. And dress properly how could she!! She is the one that should dress properly her clothes almost show her breast and her skirt is soo short. I just ignore her and walk out of the bookstore,the store really freak me most of the books are mature-rated-books.

I continue to look around. I stoped my track when I see one of my classmate Luna, making out with a red haired man in a bench near me. How could she do that? She even try to enter the convent!!I am in deep thought that I did not notice that she is approaching me.

"hey you, did you see anything?" She said in a sweet voice acting all innocent

"umm umm..yes,I saw you making-" I said truthfully to her but she interrupt me

"you did not saw anything right!!" she said in a say-that-you-did-not-see-anything look that really freaks me

"I said I saw you making-" I said in an irritated voice, how could she sin to GOD like that??

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU CAN NEVER ENTER OUR SCHOOL AGAIN" she said threatening me

I did not believe her because I know that she's wrong and it's bad to lie just for your own sake, I'd would rather be a martyr than telling a lie especially for stupid reasons

"remember what I say, freak!!" she continue leaving me in deep thought

_'should I believe her for my dream or risk my dream for truth to be revealed'_

"Mikan-chan" I heard a high pitched voice calling me

"huh, Oh Hi guys, I've already been waiting here for hours!!" I said to them with a hint of anger in my voice

"we're very sorry Mikan-chan, sensei ask us to do something" Anna said

"I see" I said to them with a bright smile because I don't want them to worry about me,who knows maybe Luna is not lying

**(I'm too lazy to type what happen, they just shop and go home)**

* * *

_**mikan's room**_

I'm now on my bed just staring at the wall doing nothing. I'm still in thinking about what happened this afternoon, I don't want to get kick out of the school yet I don't want to lie.Now that I think about it, if I ever got kick out of the school where will I go? ...Those thoughts can't enter my mind now...what matter is what will I do tomorrow.

* * *

**I know it's lame..so don't anymore tell me that..TT--TT**

_**again sorry for wrong spelling and grammar**_

**I still dunno If I will continue this, coz the plot is very lame**

**but hope you review!! please no flames**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;aIMLEss;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**


End file.
